1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for automatically monitoring objects and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved automatic monitoring method and apparatus utilizing a direct proximity technique.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In the past, various systems and devices have been proposed for monitoring at a central location the movement, position, location or the like of various objects, such as vehicles, people and the like, for example. With respect to systems and apparatus designed to monitor the location of vehicles, such systems have been referred to in the art generally as "Automatic Vehicle Monitoring" (AVM) systems. Numerous prior art systems are referred to in the Applicant's co-pending application entitled "Method and Apparatus for Automatically Monitoring Objects", filed Apr. 16, 1975, Ser. No. 568,671.